


Premonition

by SpiritAlpha



Series: Avengers High Universe [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Cultural References, Episode: s03e15 Spacetime, F/M, Foreshadowing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempts, Post-Winter Soldier, Prophetic Visions, Protective Melinda May, Protective Phil Coulson, References to Depression, post-age of ultron, pre-Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritAlpha/pseuds/SpiritAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new Inhuman is discovered with the ability to share visions of the future – but only ones which involve someone dying – Coulson calls in resident psychic Abby Barton for assistance.</p><p>AU of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 03x15 "Spacetime".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premonition

“ _I’m sorry, sir_.” The dispatcher said. “ _Please calm down. I’m having a hard time understanding you_.” Coulson, May, Daisy and Lincoln listened to the emergency dispatch on board the _Zephyr_.

“ _There’s someone coming here to kill me… HYDRA_.” said the man who was calling.

“ _Sir, we’re sending two cars to your location_.”

“ _No, there’s no time for that_.” said the man. “ _I need Daisy Johnson_.”

“ _Who?_ ”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors emergency dispatch?” asked Lincoln.

“All the time, all over the world.” said Daisy. “It’s how we’re first on the scene. Who was the caller?”

“Man identified himself as Edwin Abbott.” said Coulson. “Owns a local grocery store in Dyker Heights. No affiliation with S.H.I.E.L.D. or any intelligence agency, for that matter. Just a guy.”

“You don’t know him?” asked May.

“Never seen him, never heard of him.” Daisy replied.

“Prepare the Quinjet for disconnect.” Coulson told an agent, as they walked towards the jet.

“Yes, sir.”

“He knew your name.” Lincoln told her.

“And mentioned HYDRA.” agreed Daisy. “Can’t be good.”

“May even be a trap.” said May.

“We’ll need ground tactical at the ready.” said Coulson. The four of them headed towards the Quinjet.

“You’re coming?” asked Daisy. “Good. With Mack on bed rest, we could use the extra muscle.”

“Well, he’s the only one with extra muscles, but I’ll come anyway.” said Coulson. “We don’t know what we’re walking into.”

* * *

Coulson, May, Daisy and Lincoln boarded the Quinjet and took an SUV to the scene, where they saw a man, Edwin Abbott, talking to the cops. As soon as he saw Daisy, he ran over.

“There…There she is!” Coulson and Daisy walked over to Edwin and the cop as May and Lincoln kept an eye on the surrounding area.

“And who are you now?” asked the cop.

“Daisy Johnson, ATCU.” Daisy told him. She looked at Edwin. “Um, Edwin, right? How did you know my name, Edwin, when you called 911?”

“Because I heard you say it just now.” replied Edwin.

“Uh…what are you saying?” she asked, confused.

“I…I saw this.”

“You saw what?”

“This moment…talking to you, the…the cops…all of it.”

“I’m…I’m sorry.” said Daisy. “I’m not following.” He gestured behind him and Daisy looked past him, seeing a homeless man hiding behind a van in the alleyway.

“Charles, the crazy homeless guy who lives in the alley…he…he…he put…must have put a curse on me or something.” Edwin replied. “He made me see…this. I…I saw this.”

“I’m gonna go check it out.” Coulson told her, pulling his gun out of its holster and heading towards the alley.

“You got to get me out of here before they come and kill me!” exclaimed Edwin.

“Oh, ok, ok.” said Daisy. “We will protect you. But how did you know that it was HYDRA who’s coming?”

“Because that’s what she’ll yell when they come out of the sky.” Edwin told her. The four S.H.I.E.L.D. members heard the sound of a jet engine whirring above and looked up.

“HYDRA!” May yelled, firing her gun at the jet.

Coulson ran back to help her and Daisy and Edwin hid behind a police car. Daisy quickly looked for Lincoln and saw him taking cover behind a wall. They exchanged glances and nodded, silently letting each other know that they were both ok. The NYPD continued to fire at the HYDRA jet which fired back, causing cars to explode. Daisy then turned back to Edwin.

“Help…” said Edwin. “Save me, please!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of this.” Daisy told him. “Just lay low for a second.”

“We’re running out of time.” Edwin said. “Daisy…this is where I die.” A bullet ricocheted off of the car and hit him and he fell to the ground, dead.

“No!” Daisy exclaimed, leaning over him. Coulson came over to her. “The man’s Inhuman.” She realised. She looked up at Coulson. “The homeless man’s Inhuman! They’re after him!” She ran to Charles, who was grabbed by the same claw mechanism which had grabbed Lucio in Bogota. “No!” Daisy grabbed his hand, but lost her grip as he was pulled up.

Then she stood with her arms down by her side, head looking up, as the vision came to her.

_A woman crying._

_Fitz and Simmons standing in the snow, holding hands._

_Lincoln on the floor with a bleeding head wound._

_Herself fighting a room full of men._

_Coulson shooting her._

_Charles telling her “I was hoping you could help.”_

The vision ended and she gasped as she fell to the floor, crouching down.

“Hey…” she heard Coulson’s voice to her right. “Hey, hey. You alright?”

“Hey, Daisy, talk to me, please.” She heard Lincoln’s voice to her left.

“We need medical!” she heard May behind her.

“I know, I’m sorry.” said Coulson. “We lost one.”

“No.” said Daisy. “No, no, no.”

“What’s wrong?” asked Lincoln, holding her hand tight. “What is it?” Daisy reached out and picked up Charles’ wooden robin, which was lying on the ground in front of her, and breathed heavily.

“It hasn’t happened yet.” She realised.

* * *

The journey back in the SUV was silent. Daisy and Lincoln were in the backseat, Daisy leaning her head on Lincoln’s shoulder, and Coulson and May were in the front.

“What is it, Phil?” asked May, recognising the look on his face which said that he was thinking of a plan.

“We get help.” Coulson replied. “Someone who understands what Daisy’s going through.” In the back, Daisy and Lincoln watched them quietly.

“No.” said May, realising who he meant. “No.”

"Melinda, who else knows about seeing the future?"

"Phil, we are _not_ getting her involved in this!" May's phone rang and she picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" She sighed. "Of course it's you. Alright, hang on. I'll put you on speaker." She looked at Coulson. "It's Abby."

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Coulson, as May put the phone on speaker. "Hey, Abby."

" _Uncle Phil! Aunt Mel!_ " Abby exclaimed, happily. " _Daisy! Lincoln! Hi!_ "

"Wait, how did you know that we were all here?" asked Lincoln.

" _Because I'm psychic_." she replied.

"Even over the phone?" asked Daisy.

" _Obviously_."

"Abby, where are you?" asked May.

" _I'm on the_ Zephyr _waiting for you guys_." replied Abby. " _Yes, I know. But you're already in New York, so it's not as if I have far to go, plus it avoids any awkward questions from Uncle Steve if Uncle Phil turned up at the Facility, plus I'm psychic so I sensed the vision that Daisy just had so I know you guys will need some help with it_."

"Abby, take a breath." said May. Abby stopped talking and took a deep breath. She reminded Lincoln of Daisy, Fitz and Jemma whenever they got excited about something.

"We're almost at the _Zephyr_." said Coulson. "See you in a few minutes."

" _Ok. Bye!_ "

"Bye." Coulson and May replied, and May turned off the phone.

"Is she always like that?" asked Lincoln.

"FitzSimmons-level energetic?" asked Coulson. Lincoln nodded. "Yeah, she's always like that."

They arrived back at the _Zephyr_ , where they walked into the command centre and found Abby accessing the S.H.I.E.L.D. computer systems, a go bag lying under the holotable. She looked up as they walked in.

"Uncle Phil!" She exclaimed, grinning and running towards Coulson, giving him a big hug.

"Hey, Abby." Coulson replied, smiling back. "Did you just hack S.H.I.E.L.D.?" She pulled back and nodded, looking up at him. "How long did it take you?"

"About 5 minutes." she said. "You really need better security."

"I'm pretty sure you'd just be able to hack it again." he said. She nodded in agreement and turned to May.

"Aunt Mel!"

"Hey, Abby." said May, smiling and hugging her. Abby turned to Daisy.

"Hi, Daisy!" She hugged the Inhuman.

"Hi, Abby!" Daisy replied, smiling and hugging her back.

"Are you ok? Coping?" Daisy didn’t need to ask what she was referring to.

“Yeah, I’m alright, Abby.” She replied. “I’m coping.”

“Good, ‘cause having a vision of the future sucks. Trust me, I know.” She turned to Lincoln. “You must be Lincoln! I don’t believe we’ve met. Abby Barton, niece of Bobbi Morse. Schizophrenic, psychic and telekinetic. Not Inhuman. There are other ways of getting superpowers than being Inhuman, in my case it’s schizophrenia.” Abby's honesty and openness, as well as her abilities and mental health issues, made Lincoln immediately warm to her and he couldn't help smiling.

“Lincoln Campbell, MD.” Lincoln replied. “Daisy’s boyfriend. Inhuman, electromagnetism manipulation. Past alcoholism, depression and suicidal tendencies.” She gave him a big hug.

“She’s a hugger.” Coulson told him.

“Yeah, I got that.” replied Lincoln, before turning back to Abby. "How did you get onto the Quinjet, anyway?" Abby pulled a S.H.I.E.L.D. ID out of her jacket pocket. "You have a S.H.I.E.L.D. ID?"

"My parents worked for S.H.I.E.L.D." Abby replied. "We all got a S.H.I.E.L.D. ID to let us into any S.H.I.E.L.D. base or vehicle anywhere."

"So, Abby, I'm guessing you know the situation?" asked Coulson.

“You recently encountered an Inhuman who can give people visions of the future through physical contact and he got taken by HYDRA.” She said. “Daisy had a vision and you thought that, since I’m psychic and you were in the neighbourhood, you’d need my help.”

“That’s right.” said May. “Are your parents ok with this?”

“Dad’s currently on a mission with Wanda. Mom’s ok with it. She sent a message to Dad. They both know that I’ll be safe and I can take care of myself.” Coulson and May nodded in agreement. “Oh, and Aunt Bobbi and Uncle Lance say hi, by the way.”

“You know where Bobbi and Hunter are?” asked Daisy.

“After they got disavowed from S.H.I.E.L.D., Mom persuaded them…actually, _insisted_ …that they come to the Facility for safety.” Abby replied. She looked at the two Inhumans. “You don’t know scary it is having Natasha Romanoff and Bobbi Morse arguing in Russian. I think Dad, Uncle Barney and Uncle Lance wisely avoided them for the duration of that phone call.”

“Of course they did.” agreed Coulson.

“We should get back to base.” May interrupted them. “FitzSimmons will be wondering where we are.”

“What about Uncle Mack?” asked Abby.

“He’s currently on bed rest.” Daisy told her. “He got shot whilst fighting the Watchdogs.”

“Oh, yeah, I heard about them. Aren’t they that stupid radical hate group who want to kill Inhumans?” Daisy and Lincoln nodded. “Because that’s _so_ original!”

“Just wondering, how old are you?” asked Lincoln.

“18, and I can kick your ass just as well as Daisy, Aunt Mel and Aunt Bobbi, so don’t push your luck, Pikachu!”

“Pikachu?” he asked. "Seriously?"

“Well, at least it wasn’t an electricity-related pun. Eighteen years of living in the same building as Tony Stark makes you like that.” said Abby. Daisy suddenly thought of something and smiled.

"Hey, Lincoln." she said.

"Yeah?" he asked, seeing the look on her face and wondering what she was planning.

"Do the thing." Lincoln's eyes widened and he smiled as he realised what she meant. He turned back to Abby.

"Do you want to see something cool?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, excitedly. Like he had done with Daisy at Afterlife, Lincoln extended his hand to her.

"Take my hand." he said. Abby took it and Lincoln used his powers to levitate her. She gasped and looked down at her feet, which were floating in mid-air.

"That is so cool!" she exclaimed, looking up at him.

"It is, isn't it?" asked Daisy. "He did the exact same thing to me when we first met." Lincoln lowered Abby back down and she proceeded to fangirl over him for the whole plane ride back.

* * *

The _Zephyr_ arrived back at the Playground and Abby dropped her go bag in Bobbi's old bunk, then she, Coulson, May, Daisy and Lincoln headed to the common area where they found Fitz and Simmons.

"Fitz!" Abby exclaimed. "Jemma!" She hugged them both.

"Hi, Abby." said Fitz.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jemma.

"Daisy had a vision of the future." Coulson told them. "Abby's here to help out."

"You had a vision of the future?" asked Fitz.

"Yeah." said Daisy. She and Lincoln sat down at the table next to Jemma, with Fitz sitting behind and Abby sitting next to Lincoln, while Coulson and May stood around. Daisy told everyone about what she had seen.

"You're sure it was the future?" asked Jemma.

"My whole face was covered in..." said Lincoln.

"Uh huh." replied Daisy.

"And Coulson shoots you?"

"Yep."

"I don't think Coulson's shooting Daisy." said Abby.

"But I saw it." said Daisy.

"Just because you saw it doesn't mean it's what you think it is." Abby replied. "For example, FitzSimmons probably aren't standing in the snow, but in...I don't know, falling ash or something. You're obviously present when you're fighting that group of guards, who are presumably HYDRA, but you might not be present for FitzSimmons holding hands or Lincoln getting hit in the head with something. That's the thing about visions. Sometimes you see things that you're physically present for, sometimes you see things that you're not present for. It's only when they happen that you know which is which."

"I'll just ask the question that someone should ask at some point." said Coulson. "Is this even possible?" Fitz, Jemma, Daisy, Lincoln and Abby started to talk in unison.

"Technically, it's fourth dimensional perspective." said Fitz.

"Well, Hermann Minkowski would say yes, for one." said Jemma.

"That guy Edwin predicted everything that happened." said Daisy.

"We had a similar experience with Raina, remember?" asked Lincoln.

"Obviously, it's possible since you have a teenage psychic standing literally right here." said Abby.

"That's a dumb question." said May.

"Ok, got it." said Coulson. "So we all agree it's possible. Now what?"

"I can change it." said Daisy.

"That's if you _can_ change it." said Abby. "Some visions of the future you can change. Others you can't as they're fixed points and have to happen no matter what." She looked at Fitz and Jemma. "Yeah, I just quoted _Doctor Who_."

"We can reverse engineer the visions, figure out where this went down, and get there ahead of it." said Daisy. "Save that poor man."

"You can't." said Fitz. " I mean, fourth dimensionally speaking, is all. If you saw the future, then that's the future."

"I don't want to believe that. I can't explain how I felt, it was awful."

"You felt helpless." said Abby. Daisy nodded. "You feel like you have to save him."

"Edwin called in with your name for a reason." Lincoln told Daisy. "Maybe you're meant to change it."

"And we know what this homeless man, Charles, looks like." said Coulson.

"And we're running a search." said May.

"If Daisy can remember details about the location and we get there in time, we..."

"Guys, there is no time." said Fitz. "She glimpsed the fourth dimension. Time is an illusion. It's how we perceive the fourth dimension." Fitz looked to his partner for help in explaining. "Simmons."

"It's mathematics." said Jemma. "He's talking about space-time."

"How do you... How can I explain this?" asked Fitz. He looked round and picked up a pack of paper. "Right." He walked round to the front of the table and put the paper down on it. "We're 3D, yeah? Ok, but imagine...imagine we lived in a 2-dimensional existence...flat, just like a piece of paper." He picked up a sheet of paper. "We wouldn't be able to conceive of three dimensions, of...of...of a...a cube or anything that's not 2-dimensional, ok?" Putting the paper down onto the table, he made sure that everyone understood what he was talking about. "Yeah." He took a marker pen and drew a line on the sides of the pack of paper and turned it round to show everyone. "Right, so, we flat paper people would perceive this 3-dimensional cube as many separate 2-dimensional moments." He flipped the paper like a flip book. "As time passing...the point on the line travelling through space and time."

"But, in fact, the cube, the line is fixed." said Jemma.

"Yeah, it's just sitting there." agreed Fitz. "There's no future. There's no past. It just... It just is. And nothing you can do will change that." He put the marker on the table.

"You're hurting my brain." said May.

"I actually understood that." said Abby. "But it is possible! I've had extrasensory perception since the age of 6, and every vision of the future I've had has come true. Always." Coulson quickly interrupted before Abby and Fitz could start arguing about it.

"Look, I don't know if Fitz is right or if I even understand what he's saying, really, but HYDRA has this guy. And we got to try to stop them. I think I might have a strategy."

"We're all ears." said Lincoln.

"All we have to do to guarantee that we change the outcome is not let Daisy out of the base."

"What?" asked Daisy. "No. I have to go help him."

"The only thing we know for certain is that Daisy was at the centre of these visions, whereas May doesn't appear in any of them." Daisy stood up.

"Look, I get the logic, but I can handle this myself." she said.

"I'm sorry. May goes instead."

"Coulson...I was meant to save him."

"Coulson's right, Daisy." said Abby. "If you don't go, then hopefully we can avoid everything else that happens."

"If you want to try to stop this man from dying, then this is how we're doing it." said Coulson. "Understood?" Daisy didn't reply. "Lincoln, Abby and I will chase down any intel we can on the homeless man. Daisy, remember every detail you can about where this happens, and then we'll send May. No one else goes. I won't pick up a gun until this is finished. And FitzSimmons will stay out of the damn snow. Are we clear?" Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Got to admit...this time stuff's always been a little over my head." said Coulson, as he, Lincoln and Abby stood in his office with some agents searching for Charles. "Like in _Terminator_ , if John Connor's alive and able to send his friend back in time to save his mom to make sure he's born, doesn't that mean he doesn't have to?"

"I, uh, I never saw the original _Terminator_." Lincoln admitted.

"You're off the team." Coulson said, mock-seriously.

"Lincoln, when all this is over, we're gonna sit you down for a _Terminator_ marathon." said Abby. "Which includes both the films and the TV show." She turned to Coulson. "As for that dilemma you were talking about, it's a causal loop. A future event causes a past event which in turn causes the future event which causes the past event and then so on until you don't want to think about it too much because otherwise it makes you really confused."

"It's like we only knew to try to save the guy because he heard Daisy's name when we went to try to save the guy." said Lincoln.

"Yeah, exactly." agreed Abby. "Future event causes past event which causes future event."

"But that's what makes me think it happened for a reason." he said. "It's design."

"Sure." said Coulson. "We're all part of some grand plan. Only problem is, we never know what the plan is."

"No, I...I mean, Inhumans were designed." explained Lincoln. "And our powers were designed not to be random, but to fill a need, a...a gap that's missing. So Raina..."

"Everything she said came true." said Coulson.

"Yes, but because of that, Daisy was able to stop Jiaying."

"So, design feels the need to create an Inhuman who kills other Inhumans?" asked Abby.

"Apparently." said Lincoln. "Daisy will be able to help this guy Charles, whoever he is."

"Change the outcome?" asked Coulson. "I hope so. Your face was covered in blood." The computer beeped and they all turned to it.

"That's him." said Coulson. "Charles Hinton. Last known address... Sadly, it looks like Charles did not live alone."

"They never do live alone." Abby said, quietly.

"Send a team." Coulson told the agents.

"Yes, sir." They said, getting up and walking out of the room.

"I wouldn't worry about me, sir." said Lincoln. Coulson and Abby turned to him. "You should worry about yourself."

"Because Daisy saw me shoot her?" asked Coulson. Lincoln turned and walked out.

"Because I'd kill you if you did." he said. Coulson had a little smile on his face.

"See, Uncle Phil?" asked Abby, also smiling. "Daisy finally has a boyfriend who cares about her enough to kill you if you shot her."

"I know." Coulson agreed. "Big improvement." Abby ran after Lincoln.

"Hey, Lincoln!" She called to him, falling in step beside him. Her smile stayed on her face. "Did you just threaten to kill Coulson if he shot Daisy?"

"Yeah, I did." replied Lincoln.

"High five!" exclaimed Abby. Lincoln smiled back and high fived her. "A Pikachu Inhuman with medical training? Yeah, I don't think it's a good idea to piss you off!"

* * *

Coulson, May, Lincoln, Jemma and Abby were standing in Coulson's office, watching Daisy interrogating Polly Hinton.

"Charles Hinton's wife." said Coulson. "He was a teacher...well-liked, but he walked out on her and their 18 month old daughter in July."

"Walked out?" asked Jemma. "Why?"

" _It drove him crazy_." said Polly.

" _When did it start?_ " asked Daisy.

" _It was a Sunday_." replied Polly. " _We'd just gotten home from the farmer's market, and it started to pour. Charles ran out to the yard to bring our daughter's toys inside_."

"The Terrigen's in the rain." said Abby, exchanging glances with Lincoln.

" _And I heard him howl like he hurt himself. I ran out and found him on the ground covered with some kind of...crust. I took his hand...and we saw flashes...random events, ending with a horrific car crash_."

" _He sees it too?_ " asked Daisy.

" _We just sat there, shocked. But then, leading him inside, it happened again. We saw...we saw my mother in a hospital bed. Code blue_."

" _So you had to stop physical contact?_ "

" _We thought we were going crazy. But it would happen any time Charles touched anyone. He and that person would see another person's death_."

" _A death?_ " asked Daisy.

" _That was probably enough to make Charles go mad, but then it got so much worse a few days later when..._

" _The visions starting coming true_." said Daisy. Polly nodded. " _Did he ever try to stop them from happening?_ "

" _Of course!_ " replied Polly. " _Of course he tried...over and over. That's what sent him over the edge, I guess. He couldn't make a difference...not one. He was powerless."_

" _Is there any other detail you could share with us that might help?_ " asked Daisy. " _Could you tell us about the bird?_ "

" _Bird?_ " asked Polly.

" _Charles carved a little bird... I think it was a...robin...out of wood_."

" _He did?_ " Polly smiled. " _That's our daughter's name...Robin. Charles left in the night, and he didn't take anything but a jacket. He left because he would never be able to hold his little girl again_." A tear rolled down Polly's cheek and both Daisy and Abby knew that the vision was starting to come true. " _At least, not without her crying and screaming and seeing death_."

"One down." Abby said, to herself. "Four to go."

* * *

Daisy sat by herself in front of the laptop, looking at the wooden robin.

"You still think you should be going." said May. Daisy looked up.

"I know I can do it." she said.

"And you think I can't."

"I...I have an advantage."

"I can't cause earthquakes, but I'm faster than you." May reminded her.

"Foresight." said Daisy. "I know what's coming."

"Then get off your ass and show me." said May. She led Daisy into the gym where Abby, Lincoln, Fitz and Jemma were setting up a mock office. "You can picture this fight in the security office?"

"Yeah, I only get to Charles a few seconds late." said Daisy.

"So, let's lay out the room as best we can." said May. "They'll be the guards, and you show me how to get through it a few seconds faster."

"Ok." said Daisy. "Yeah, alright. There's a...a bank of servers on the left side, and we'll need chairs on wheels...two of them and two more bodies."

* * *

Daisy and Abby stood watching May, Fitz, Simmons, Lincoln and a random S.H.I.E.L.D. agent they had found rehearsing the office fight.

"No, Fitz, you're supposed to... What's your name again, man?" Daisy said, looking at the agent.

"Doug." he replied.

"Doug. You're supposed to come in on the heels of Doug."

"Ok." said Fitz.

"And, Lincoln, I'll just... I'll give you a separate cue to come in."

"I'm playing 'freak out and go for the alarm guy'". Lincoln told Coulson, as the latter walked into the room.

"Good luck with that." said Coulson.

"This is the best fun I've had in a while." said Abby, smiling. "Watching a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents essentially roleplaying a fight."

"All right, reset!" Daisy handed the stopwatch to Coulson. "Right when she opens the door. Ready when you are, May."

May went out, then a few seconds later kicked the door open. Coulson started the stopwatch. Doug pulled out a toy gun and May disarmed him.

"Shoot him!" Daisy called. May pointed the gun at Fitz.

"Bang!" she exclaimed. Abby had to suppress a laugh.

"Please, no!" Doug exclaimed. May threw Doug to the ground and pointed the gun at Fitz again.

"Bang!" she exclaimed. Fitz fell to the ground. Another agent ran in the open doorway. "Bang!" She 'fired' again. "Bang!"

"Under the table." said Daisy. May rolled under the table and 'shot' the second agent, who dropped his toy gun. Jemma ran up to May and they pretend fought; May was trying hard not to accidentally hit her.

"Fall down." May whispered to her.

"Sorry." Jemma whispered back, falling to the ground.

"Lincoln, go." Daisy said. He ran to the alarm. "Grab the knife." May picked up the fake knife and threw it, but Lincoln managed to hit the alarm. Coulson stopped the stopwatch. 9 minutes.

"Wish we could practice every moment of our life like this." he said. Daisy sighed.

"That was terrible." she said. "Fitz?"

"You come right after Doug." said Jemma.

"Ok, I come in right at the heels of Doug!" replied Fitz.

"And, May, are you telling me that is your best side kick?" asked Daisy.

"I was trying to miss her face." replied May.

"This would be so much easier if..."

"If I had your powers?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt." said Daisy. "All right, it's got to be faster. Come on. Reset. Reset."

"I'll go." said Abby.

"You sure?" asked Daisy.

"Yeah, I mean it wouldn't hurt to have a backup-backup plan in case Aunt Mel can't go for whatever reason."

"Ok." said Daisy.

"Don't knock anyone unconscious, Abby." said Coulson. Abby turned to him as she walked to the door.

"Uncle Phil, I am perfectly capable of rehearsing a fight without knocking anyone out." she said. She walked out and closed the door.

"Ready when you are!" Daisy called out to her.

Abby stood against the wall, briefly closed her eyes and let her psychic powers loose, then opened them. She telekinetically blasted the door open, Coulson clicking the stopwatch on. She copied everything that May had just done, disarming Doug and 'shooting' him and Fitz, fighting Jemma and gently but firmly knocking her to the ground, then picking up the knife and preventing Lincoln from hitting the alarm.

"That was pretty damn good." said Daisy.

"4 minutes." said Coulson. Abby gave a little smile that wasn't at all smug, more of a 'bitch please' smile. An agent came into the room.

"Sir, we found the building." He told Coulson.

* * *

"That's it." said Daisy, as they looked at the building of Transia Corporation on the screens back in the common area.

"And, shocker, the only way in is through their security office on the ground floor." said Lincoln.

"Wow, what a coincidence." said Abby.

"Transia Corporation." said Coulson. "I know of it, but what would Malick want in there?"

"I used their nerve-wiring interface in your hand, sir." said Fitz. "It's cutting edge, to say the least."

"Ok, this is crazy." said Jemma.

"It's been crazy." said May.

"Alright, May...surgical strike." said Coulson. "And we agree, no comms on this. HYDRA will be listening."

"And know we're coming if they really have a fortune-teller on hand." she said.

"Luckily for you, we also have a fortune-teller on hand." said Abby.

"And if you see Charles, do not go up to the roof, even if he..." Daisy was interrupted by the sound of an alarm blaring.

"Uh, what does that mean?" asked Lincoln.

"Intruder." said Coulson.

Coulson, May, Daisy, Fitz, Jemma, Lincoln and Abby stood in the corridor and saw a group of agents leading Andrew Garner through the hangar door.

"He just walked in, sir." An agent told Coulson. "Surrendered himself."

"Why?" asked May.

"Lash is taking over." said Andrew. "I'm about to turn for the last time, May. I came to say goodbye."

* * *

Coulson, May, Daisy and Abby watched Andrew being led into the lab, where Jemma, Lincoln and Fitz were.

"Well, at least this day can't get any weirder." said Coulson. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but May can't go."

"What?" asked May. "Yes, I can!"

"You heard him. Andrew's going away for good. You have to..."

"That man is a killer. I have no loyalty to him." she said. "The man that I cared about wouldn't do those things."

"He wasn't himself." said Coulson. "And now he's saying he may never be himself again. If you don't go be with him right now, you're gonna regret that for the rest of your life."

"I'll do it, Aunt Mel." said Abby.

"Absolutely not." said Coulson.

"Uncle Phil, Aunt Mel can't go, you don't want to send Daisy and since Aunt Bobbi's gone, I'm the only one who can handle it." Abby replied.

"I'm not sending you into a building full of HYDRA agents."

"Maybe I should remind you that I was at the Triskelion during the HYDRA takeover?" she asked. "I've fought an army of robots on a flying city. I've fought the freaking KGB! I am perfectly capable of fighting a few HYDRA agents!"

"I'm meant to save this man!" Daisy said. "I can feel it. Let me go."

"Daisy, you only got your vision because of a brief encounter with an Inhuman. I've had my ESP since I was 6 years old. What if something's going to happen and you don't have me as an early warning system?" The two women stared at each other in silence, debating on who should go.

"How about we both go?" asked Daisy. "That way, I can still save Charles and you can still be an early warning system."

"How about we all go?" asked Abby. "That way, Uncle Phil and Lincoln won't be here worrying about us and getting on each other's nerves because of it." She turned to Coulson. "What? You and Lincoln  _would_ get on each other's nerves because you'd be worrying about us."

"Abby's got a point." May agreed. "And at least you can keep an eye on them, Coulson."

"Ok." said Coulson. "May will stay here with Andrew, the rest of us will go to the Transia building. Suit up."

* * *

Daisy, Fitz, Jemma, Lincoln and Abby got changed into their combat gear and they and Coulson headed to the _Zephyr_ and the plane took off towards Transia Corporation.

"The assault team will remain on the _Zephyr_ unless needed." Coulson told Daisy, when the plane landed near the building. "Fitz and Abby will tap the Transia building's security feeds to get eyes on you. And remember, we don't know what happens after that last instant. It might not be pretty."

"I know." replied Daisy.

"Hey. Watch your back." he said. "If it goes south, get out. Don't try to be a hero. And for God's sake, Skye, come home."

"It's Daisy, sir." she corrected him.

"Damn it." he said. "Daisy, right, Daisy. Just...come home safe."

"Don't die out there." said Abby. Daisy smiled at the familiar phrase.

"I'll try not to." she replied. She gave Lincoln a kiss on the cheek. "And you, stay out of trouble."

"I'll try not to get hit in the head with anything." he joked, smiling. Daisy playfully punched him on the arm.

"Don't worry." said Abby. "I'll keep him out of trouble." Daisy nodded and headed out of the _Zephyr_ towards Transia Corporation. Fitz and Abby got to work accessing the building's security feed.

"We're tapped in." said Fitz. "It's a pirated wireless signal, so touch and go." They brought the security camera feeds up onto the screen.

"Can you find the security office?" asked Coulson.

"Wait." said Lincoln.

"Is that Giyera?" asked Fitz.

"That's him." said Jemma. "I'd know his face anywhere." Abby's psychic powers automatically picked up Jemma's memories of Giyera torturing her at the HYDRA castle and Abby sent her a psychic wave of calming energy, then they exchanged glances before looking back at the screen.

"You hear what Andrew was saying, Lincoln?" asked Coulson. "Even he thinks he's serving some higher purpose."

"Yeah. Maybe it's true, then." said Lincoln. "Maybe Daisy and Charles were brought together for a reason."

"Could be." said Coulson. He turned to look at them. "Also, could be you all are crazy and this is pointless and nothing we see here will make any sense." He saw them staring at the camera feed in shock. "What?" He turned back to the screen and saw what they did - Grant Ward turning to the camera, smiling and the feed cutting out. They stared at it in silence for a few more seconds before Lincoln spoke.

"Was that Ward?" he asked.

"Unfortunately...I think that's something else." said Fitz.

"It." Jemma realised.

"The super powerful Inhuman from Maveth?" asked Abby. Jemma nodded. "Shit. As if this day couldn't get any worse, now we have to deal with Zombie-Ward-slash-It-slash-whatever It's actual name is." All of their thoughts then immediately went to Daisy.

"My God." said Jemma. "What is she walking into?"

* * *

Daisy fought the guards in the office, then looked around in shock as the alarm started to blare. She turned and saw the mirror.

"One-way mirror." she realised. She saw Coulson's reflection in the mirror, the same as in her vision, and he shot the remaining guard behind it dead.

"Guess it's a good thing I was here." he said.

"How did you know that..."

"We've been monitoring the security feed." he replied. "Oh, and by the way, your chances of not going up to the roof just evaporated. HYDRA's already taking Charles there now. Get moving."

"Ok." She said, moving off then stopping and turning back to him. "Wait. What are you gonna do?"

"Find Grant Ward." he replied. She stared at him. "Yeah. Day got weirder."

* * *

"Ok, Giyera's going to scramble our communications and Zombie-Ward has given him the order to kill any S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who are human." Abby told everyone, as they stood outside the Transia building. "Which means that all of us apart from Lincoln and Daisy are basically screwed."

"Good to know." said Lincoln.

"So, the security entrance, north side." said Fitz, checking his tablet and pointing.

"Alright, let's go." said Lincoln. He, Abby and a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents ran off towards it. They arrived to find Coulson and a group of dead security guards.

"Coulson." said Abby. He turned to them.

"Ward was here, 20th floor." he said. He pointed at two of the agents. "You two, go with Lincoln and Abby. Work your way up." He turned to the other agents. "We'll take the elevator and work down. Let's go."

* * *

Lincoln and Abby split up from the two agents as they worked their way up the building, when Abby psychically felt Daisy get punched in the face and collapsed to the ground.

"Abby!" Lincoln exclaimed, crouching down beside her. "Are you ok?" Abby groaned as she sat up.

"Ow." she said. "Daisy just got punched in the face with an exoskeleton arm."

"Who hit her?" he asked. She recognised the protective and worried tone of his voice.

"Malick. She'll be fine, Lincoln. Don't worry about her. She'll be fine."

"Ok." he said, nodding. He helped her stand up. She cried out as Daisy got punched in the face again.

Lincoln and Abby turned a corner and saw Giyera. Out of nowhere, Giyera used his telekinesis to grab a fire extinguisher and hit Lincoln over the head with it, knocking him to the ground.

"Lincoln!" Abby exclaimed, running over to him.

 _Well, there's the 'Lincoln with a bleeding head wound' part of the vision_. she thought. Giyera threw her back against the wall and she landed on the floor.

"Ow. Seriously?" she muttered. She stood back up and looked at him. "You must be Giyera."

"And you are...?" he asked.

"A fellow telekinetic who you really don't want to cross!" Abby replied, before firing a blast of telekinetic energy at him, knocking him back. She ran over to Lincoln and helped him sit up against the wall. "Lincoln! Are you ok?"

"Yeah...fine..." replied Lincoln.

"We need to stop the bleeding."

"Abby, I'm a doctor. I know how a bleeding head wound works. Besides, this isn't too serious. The face and the scalp have lots of blood vessels, so minor head injuries bleed heavily, but they can treated easily."

"Thanks, Dr. Campbell." she said, smiling. "Excuse me for being slightly protective, but my little brother is haemophiliac so...I know a thing or two about blood loss."

"I'm sure you do." he replied, smiling. Abby cried out and held her head in pain as Malick continued punching Daisy. "Abby?"

"Malick is _still_ punching Daisy in the face!" she exclaimed. "Yes, we get it. You're evil and you have an exoskeleton arm. Stop punching her in the face!" Then she gasped and looked to the other end of the corridor. Lincoln followed her gaze.

Grant Ward and Giyera were standing there, talking.

_Zombie-Ward and Daisy. He held out his hands and dust particles flew from them into Daisy's eyes and mouth. When he had finished, Daisy wasn't Daisy._

Abby had the sudden urge to protect Lincoln and make sure that Zombie-Ward didn't go near him.

" _Lincoln, Abby, do you read?_ " They heard Coulson's voice through their comms. " _All units stop! Do not pursue! Lincoln, Abby, where are you?_ "

"We have eyes on Ward." said Lincoln.

" _Do not engage! I repeat, do not engage!_ "

"Screw that." said Abby. She got up and stood between Lincoln and Zombie-Ward and Giyera.

"Abby..." Lincoln warned her, at the same time Coulson did. She ignored them and turned off her comm.

" _Lincoln, we don't know what we're dealing with here_." She heard Coulson saying to Lincoln. " _Both of you, pull out_."

"I don't think that's gonna happen." Lincoln told him.

"Hello again, Abigail Barton." said Zombie-Ward.

"Hello, Zombie-Ward, or whatever your name is." Abby replied. "You're going nowhere near Lincoln or Daisy!"

"Are you going to stop me?" he asked.

"I already knocked your resident telekinetic to the ground and I've fought bigger enemies than you, so yeah, I am going to stop you if you go near either of them!" she replied.

"Daisy..." Lincoln said, quietly. Abby searched for her and found that she was still on the roof.

"Yes, you may want to check on her." said Zombie-Ward. "Otherwise I might take her with me."

"Lincoln, stay down." Abby told him, knowing without turning around that Lincoln would try to get up to fight Zombie-Ward. "Zombie-Ward, you stay away from Daisy!" She cried out as Daisy was punched in the face again, stumbling back to try to regain her balance. Zombie-Ward moved closer to her, but Lincoln managed to stand up and caught hold of her, creating an electric forcefield around themselves.

"Leave now." he told Zombie-Ward and Giyera, sternly. "Or I'll electrocute you both." The lights started to flicker and the two Inhumans looked at each other, then back at them.

"We'll meet again." said Zombie-Ward.

"Looking forward to it." said Lincoln.

"No, you won't." Abby said quietly, shaking her head. Zombie-Ward and Giyera walked off and Lincoln pulled Abby into a hug.

"Lincoln? Abby?" They heard a familiar voice calling, and looked up to see Coulson running towards them.

"Sir." said Lincoln.

"Coulson." Abby said, at the same time.

"Are you both ok?" asked Coulson, hugging her. "Where's Ward? What happened?"

"Lincoln got whacked in the head with a fire extinguisher and I've been psychically feeling Daisy getting punched in the face with a metal exoskeleton arm." she replied. "Do you _think_ we're ok?"

"Ward was here with Giyera." said Lincoln. "Abby was telling him to stay away from me and Daisy."

"Because Zombie-Ward's going to brainwash her at some point." Abby told them.

"What?" Lincoln and Coulson asked, looking at her. She could hear the anger towards Zombie-Ward and the protectiveness towards Daisy in their voices.

"He can control Inhumans, like with Giyera. He's got Ward's memories, so he's gonna go for Daisy and you're gonna end up with an Inhuman version of a Code Red."

"What's a Code Red?" asked Lincoln.

"When Abby's mother gets brainwashed by the KGB, which includes her psycho ex-husband, and her father gets really worried and acts recklessly to get her back." Coulson explained. "It's serious enough with assassins. I can't imagine what it'll be like with Inhumans."

"Oh, trust me, it's even worse." Abby assured him, gasping and holding her head as pain throbbed in it.

"Are you two ok to walk?" asked Coulson. Abby and Lincoln nodded. Coulson knew that they weren't really ok, but didn't question them. "Ok. Let's go get Daisy." They nodded and the three of them headed up to the roof, Lincoln and Abby's adrenaline helping them past their pain.

Halfway up the stairs, Abby gasped and backed into the wall, staring into the distance. Coulson and Lincoln looked at each other then at her.

"Abby?" asked Lincoln.

_Earth._

_A Quinjet._

_Drops of blood._

_A cross necklace floating._

_A S.H.I.E.L.D. jacket._

_An explosion._

"No!" she cried out. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Abby, what is it?" asked Coulson. "Talk to us. What are you seeing?"

She focused on the two of them and felt a psychic pain in her right side, which increased when she looked at Lincoln.

"Please say we can change it." she whispered to herself.

"Change what?" asked Lincoln. "Abby, what are you seeing?"

"Someone's going to die." she said. Then she ran up the stairs, Coulson and Lincoln following her.

"Daisy!" Lincoln exclaimed, seeing her lying on the ground. He took her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. "She's ok."

"Thank God." said Coulson.

"Apart from being repeatedly punched in the face with an exoskeleton arm and possibly having a concussion, yeah, she's totally fine!" said Abby. "Actually, Lincoln, you probably also have a concussion."

"Linc..." said Daisy. Lincoln smiled and cradled her head in his lap.

"Hey, Dais." he said.

"What happened to you?"

"I got hit in the head with a fire extinguisher."

"More like whacked in the head." Abby corrected him.

"Well, if you three are bantering then clearly you're alright." said Coulson.

"No, Daisy and Lincoln have concussions and I have a headache from feeling all of Malick's punches."

"Sorry." said Daisy.

"I'm used to it." said Abby.

* * *

Coulson managed to persuade Lincoln, Daisy and Abby to get medical attention. Lincoln insisted on treating Daisy himself, so Abby treated Lincoln. They had a slight distraction when Abby and Daisy started fangirling over Fitz and Simmons, causing Lincoln to smile and roll his eyes.

"Do you want to stay at base for a while until you recover?" Coulson asked Abby.

"Yeah, I think that would be good." she agreed. She also needed to talk to Daisy and Lincoln about Zombie-Ward and the second vision of the Quinjet, so staying at the Playground was a good excuse to do that.

When they got back to base, May fussed over them. Lincoln, Daisy and Abby tried to reassure her that they were ok, but she kept insisting.

 _I'm sorry about Andrew_. Abby said.

 _Thank you_. May replied.

"Abby's going to stay here until she recovers." said Coulson.

"That's a good idea." agreed May.

"All three of you should have a rest." said Coulson, knowing that Daisy and Lincoln weren't going to leave each other's sides. Abby looked at the two Inhumans.

" _Do not_ say that you're fine because Uncle Phil and Aunt Mel will _know_ that you're lying." she told them. "Besides, you're clearly not fine. One of you got repeatedly punched in the face with a metal arm and the other got whacked in the head with a fire extinguisher." She paused. "Wait, how the hell do neither of you have concussions? Is everyone immune to concussions or something? Especially if you get hit in the face by Captain America or Iron Man or the Winter Soldier."

"Well, at least you're back to normal." said Coulson, smiling. "Go on. Go get some sleep."

* * *

Abby curled up in bed, trying to clear her head of everything that was going in it. The vision of the exploding Quinjet stayed in her mind and this time she got an extended version of it.

_"Promise me you won't try to atone for your sins." Lincoln told Daisy._

_Lincoln getting a hole burnt in his side by James._

_Daisy dragging the warhead onto the Quinjet and seeing Hive...and Lincoln, who blasted her off the jet._

_"NO!" Daisy yelled_

_Daisy and Lincoln talking over the comms._

_"You can't just die for me like this." Daisy was sobbing. "It's...it's wrong."_

_"Saving the girl that I love and the world at the same time?" Lincoln replied. "Feels pretty right to me."_

_"Lincoln, you're breaking up."_

_"The communication system's dying. I must've fried that too."_

_"No, you ca...you ca...you can't do this. Not like this. I can't just...I can't just say goodbye. I...I have too much I want to say."_

_"Me too. Come to think of it, I just did. I mean, I tried, and we didn't even realise it."_

_"Realise what?"_

_"A moment ago. The first time I said I lo..."_

_The comms cut out. The Quinjet exploded._

Abby woke up with a start. She hoped that this was something they could change. Lincoln didn't need to die.

Besides, a guy with past suicidal tendencies going on a suicide mission into space? What kind of stupid idea of fate was that?

She only had one thing in her mind. Keep Lincoln Campbell off the Quinjet.

Abby knew that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again, so she got up and walked out of the room. She wasn't surprised when she ended up outside the infirmary, where Daisy and Lincoln were sleeping. She knocked on the door and they looked up at her sleepily.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." they replied.

"Mind if I join you?" They shook their heads and she came in and sat down next to Lincoln.

"Can't sleep?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Schizophrenia and psychic powers don't mix well together." Abby replied. She looked at Daisy. "Are you still thinking about that second vision you had?"

"Yeah." Daisy replied. "I'm guessing you sensed it at the same time?"

"She did." said Lincoln. "Apparently the Quinjet goes up into space and someone dies."

How ironic that it was Lincoln who was saying that.

"That's why I can't sleep." Abby said. "I'm seeing it again. Only this time, there was more. I saw who dies. I saw the events leading up to it, the actual death...not the aftermath, though, but I can imagine what that would be." She knew that if Lincoln died, Daisy wouldn't react well. She was already upset in the vision. Abby didn't want to think about what Daisy would do afterwards. "The good news is, though, Hive is on the Quinjet when it explodes, so at least he's finally dead."

"Who's the other person?" asked Daisy. Abby didn't answer, instead looking down at her hands. "Abby?"

"It's one of us, isn't it?" Lincoln guessed. Abby nodded, then she got hit with what Daisy did after Lincoln's death.

Goth Quake who's gone rogue.

"Ok, now I've seen the aftermath." said Abby. "I just hope we can change this because this does _not_ need to happen. It's going to cause more angst and that's the last thing we need right now!" The lights flickered and it wasn't hard to figure out which one of them was causing it. Daisy sat up, ignoring the pain, and gave Abby a hug.

"It's to do with us, isn't it?" Daisy asked. Abby nodded.

"Even if I didn't know what happens, it makes sense." said Abby. "Lincoln is the only person you'd tell about the vision, so when it comes to it...it's one of those causal paradoxes. Lincoln only goes onto the Quinjet because you've told him what happens."

"I'm the one who...?" asked Lincoln. Abby nodded.

"You die in the same space - no pun intended - as the super powerful Inhuman who's possessed the dead body of Daisy's ex-boyfriend. Talk about irony. Although the whole reason you go onto the Quinjet in the first place - apart from knowing what's going to happen - is to stop Daisy from doing it."

"Why would I do it?" asked Daisy. Abby remembered the earlier vision she had had when meeting Hive, of him brainwashing Daisy.

"Because Hive brainwashes you and you're feeling so guilty about what you did that you're willing to go and fly the Quinjet into space." Abby paused and thought for a minute. "You know, maybe I should get the whole team and just tell you all what happens. Yeah, that would be easier."

"Ok." said Daisy. Lincoln and Abby helped her up and they went off to get the other members of the team.

* * *

Abby, Lincoln and Daisy gathered up Fitz, Jemma and Mack and they, along with Coulson and May who were already in there, assembled in Coulson's office.

"Abby, it's 3:15 in the morning." said Jemma.

"I know. Sorry." Abby replied.

"Is there a reason for this, Abby?" asked May.

"Yeah. I've seen what this team is going to go through, so I thought I might as well tell you all. And no, this couldn't have waited."

“Ok.” said Coulson. “What do you have for us?”

“Ok, well, something _major_ is coming. So, basically, when Lincoln got whacked over the head with a fire extinguisher, I stopped Giyera from finishing him off. Yes, both Hive and Giyera were in the same area as Lincoln. The point is, Hive was nowhere near Lincoln. I repeat, Hive was nowhere near Lincoln. Once more, just to make sure you all got it – Hive. Was. Nowhere. Near. Lincoln. Got it?”

“Got it.” said Daisy. “I’m guessing that’s important since you repeated it three times?”

“Yeah, it’s important. All of you, remember that for later.” Abby replied. “ _Especially_ you, Daisy, and you, Uncle Phil. Remember that. Hive was nowhere near Lincoln.”

“Hive was nowhere near Lincoln, we get it.” said Mack. “Why is that so important?”

"Because Hive can sway Inhumans. He sways Daisy, but all of you think it's Lincoln because of him being in the same room as Hive just now plus anger issues." She paused. "Anyway, I'm getting off topic. "So, yeah, Daisy gets brainwashed by Hive and then Lincoln starts acting recklessly trying to get her back." She turned to Coulson and May. "Like I said. Code Red, but with Inhumans instead of assassins."

"What's a Code Red?" asked Fitz.

"It's when Natasha gets brainwashed by the KGB and Clint acts recklessly to get her back." explained May.

"Yeah, you're gonna have that with Daisy, Lincoln and Zombie-Ward." said Abby. "Good luck with that. _Please_ no one be an asshole to Lincoln! He's just trying to get his girlfriend back, ok?" They nodded. "Ok. Well, you do get Daisy back and then the second vision with the Quinjet starts unfolding, and of course Daisy, Lincoln, Coulson and I are the only ones in this room who know about it."

"Second vision?" asked May.

"When Charles was dying, I touched his hand to comfort him and I got a second vision." explained Daisy.

"Coulson and I were with Abby who sensed it at the same time." Lincoln added.

"What happens?" asked Mack.

"Well, Zombie-Ward comes up with the _very_ original plan to use a warhead containing his particles, Daisy's GH blood and a bunch of Terrigen crystals that he made her steal from the base to turn all humans into Inhumans." Abby explained. "You all decide that the only way to defeat him is to send him and the warhead up into space on a Quinjet so that when it explodes no one is affected. Unfortunately, one of you is _also_ on the Quinjet and that person dies. Then it's what Daisy and I saw in the vision - the Quinjet in space, drops of blood, a cross necklace, a S.H.I.E.L.D. jacket and then the explosion."

"I'm assuming you know which of us dies?" asked Coulson. Abby looked at Daisy and Lincoln and they had a telepathic conversation.

 _Do you think we should tell them?_ she asked.

 _Would it make a difference?_ asked Lincoln. Abby shrugged.

 _Well, there would be more people to stop you from killing yourself up in space._ Abby replied. She said it firmly but humorously. Her and Lincoln's shared mental health issues connection meant that she could casually mention his past suicidal tendencies to him without him getting defensive about it. He and Daisy smiled in response.

 _Might as well._ Daisy replied. Abby turned back to the team.

"Lincoln and Hive both die on the Quinjet." she told them. "But we're going to make sure that Lincoln's not on that Quinjet when it explodes."

"But won't that mess up the timeline?" asked Fitz.

"Probably, but the alternative is Daisy becoming goth Quake and going rogue from S.H.I.E.L.D. so...I guess changing the timeline is a better option." Abby replied.

"So, to summarise." said Lincoln. "Daisy gets brainwashed by Zombie-Ward, I start acting recklessly trying to get her back, Zombie-Ward uses his particles, Daisy's GH blood and the Terrigen crystals and a warhead to turn humans into Inhumans, I go on the Quinjet with him and the warhead, fly it into space and...sacrifice myself?"

"Yeah, basically." Abby replied, nodding. She noticed the pause before the word 'sacrifice'. "So, I've told you all what happened. Hopefully you can change at least some of it, particularly making sure Lincoln doesn't kill himself." She remembered the psychic pain she had had in her side earlier. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention, Lincoln, your decision to go on the Quinjet is partly influenced by a severe wound that you have in your side and you decide that, given how severe it is, you might as well go on the suicide mission into space before the wound is gonna kill you anyway."

"I've had worse wounds." Lincoln told her. "I'll be fine." He and Abby looked at each other in silence. She psychically sent him the vision of him getting wounded. "Oh."

"Are you _still_ sure you'll be fine, Lincoln?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Lincoln replied.

"We'll keep Daisy and Lincoln safe." said May.

"You'd better keep them safe!" Abby exclaimed, her voice taking on a quiet, dangerous tone. "Otherwise you'll be dealing with me!"

"Got it." said Coulson. He and May knew that the young girl was serious. The Bartons were always serious. "We'll keep them safe."

"And don't give Lincoln a hard time about how he reacts to Daisy being brainwashed." she told him.

"I'm not going to..."

"Oh, please! Lincoln's her boyfriend, you're basically her dad! You're gonna get on each other's nerves _badly_!" Out of the corner of her eye, Abby saw Daisy nod her head in agreement. "You know how Dad acts when Mom's brainwashed by the KGB. That's how Lincoln's going to act, just...with superpowers." She turned to Fitz and Jemma. "Oh, and ICERs, for whatever reason, don't work on swayed Inhumans, so try and find a way to prevent Zombie-Ward's sway that does _not_ involve a vest with mini explosives!"

"Just how detailed are your visions?" asked Lincoln. "Because you're getting very specific."

"They're detailed enough." Abby replied. "And I know you're wondering why I'm defending you so much. You're an outsider, both because of your mental health issues and your powers. I'm a Barton. We're very defensive towards outsiders." There was a pause as Lincoln, and everyone else, took this in.

"Um...thanks." said Lincoln. Abby looked around at the silent team members and sighed.

"Are you lot not used to someone telling the complete truth in front of everyone?" she asked. They nodded. "Ok. Well, you need to do it more often. Keeping secrets does no good for anyone. You need to take a page out of the Avengers' book. You have a problem with someone, let it out in front of the whole team. It'll make you feel better."

"We'll remember that." said Coulson. "Are you done giving us a lecture about the future?"

"Yep." she said. "Nothing else to report. What time is it?"

"4:15." said Coulson. "We should all get some sleep. Thank you, Abby. Now we need to get back to sleep after all that."

"Yeah?' she asked. "Now you know what Lincoln and I go through on a daily basis."

"Come on." said Lincoln. "You and Daisy need to get some sleep."

"Says the guy who got whacked in the head with a fire extinguisher." Daisy said.

"Not you as well." He groaned, putting an arm round both of them and leading them back to the infirmary. "Thank you." He said to Abby, quietly.

"It's no problem." she replied, smiling.

* * *

After Abby had recovered, she headed to the hangar bay, where she and May would get on a Quinjet back to Avengers Facility.

"Thank you for helping out, Abby." said Coulson.

"You're welcome." Abby replied, hugging him. She hugged everyone else and lingered longer at Daisy and Lincoln. "Stay safe, you two." She turned to Lincoln. "If _anyone_ gives you a hard time about being worried about Daisy, call me. I'll give _them_ a hard time."

"Thanks, but you don't have to." Lincoln replied.

"Yes, I do have to!" She replied. "And for goodness' sake, when it comes to it stay off the Quinjet!"

"Yes, ma'am." He said, grinning. She rolled her eyes and playfully hit him on the arm.

"Everyone, stay out of trouble." she said.

"You too." said Coulson. Abby waved goodbye and she and May walked onto the Quinjet and took off.

"I'll look after them, Abby." said May.

"I know, Aunt Mel." Abby replied, the visions of Daisy, Lincoln and Zombie-Ward coming back to her.

She hoped they would be alright.


End file.
